Slice: The story of sword squid
by Anime Splatter
Summary: A boy named Jacob is normal, but due to fateful events, he is now under the guidance of Ichigo Kurosaki. He must get ready for the fight of his life. But how can he keep all this in between a relationship?
1. The awakening pt1

"Hey mom, I'm home."

I enter the house, and see my mom reading a book in the library.

"Oh, welcome home. I made lasagna for dinner, and you can go to your room upstairs and begin your homework. After that, we can go out for turf wars." She smiles, and I hug her.

"But one thing," She says. Then she stares at me, coldly with her gray, dead eyes. "CLEAN YOUR DISH."

I stand there a bit, confused.

"Um. OK." She then smiles, and goes into her room.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"A friend is on his way to pick me up. I agreed to go to the dorms and study there. We have a test tomorrow in Squidinology. One thing I have to remember are the weapons you get at level 9... Sheldon's daughter, Samus, she is home schooled for pre-K. She learned about weapons, so I'll study with her."

"Interesting. You can sit down here and read a book. I'll pack up the lasagna in a small little paper sack for you to eat."

"Thanks mom."

"Oh, um, mom? Where's dad?"

"Work."

"Cool!" I sit and begin reading.

"Jeez, you guys spent all day getting here." I sit on the bench in the park. It was around noon, and winter causes it to get dark.

"Well, our train schedule was delayed." Jason sits at my side. "Also," Jason points at Samus. "Her dad wanted her to practice some shooting."

She looks at me, her face covered in her peach scarf. "Yeah, and mom wanted me to help her cook dinner as well. It took a while."

"Hmmmm..." I look at Jason. "How is she supposed to get in the dorm?" Samus digs in her pocket. She pulls out a slip, when solid ink cuts her cheek.

She stands there, while the cold sharp object that just grazed her cheek whizzed past her ear and hair.

"Solid ink. Ok, we are being robbed here." Just as Jason says it, 3 thugs pop out from the side of a building, one holding a hand Splat-Roller, another wielding a N-Zap.

"Just give us the card and no one gets hurt."

"U-Um..." Samus reaches for her other pocket when I block her.

"What are you doing?" She's mad.

"Let me handle this." I step forward.

"Oh, look. The strong guy who things he can take us out in one blow. Yeah, come at me, kid."

I don't. I sit on the bench and concentrate.

"THAT'S YOUR ATTACK?!" Samus and thug 1 say in unison.

Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate Concentrate. Concentrate.

"Yeah, you had your chance. Now your all dead!" The thug raises his N-Zap to my head.

"It's over!"

I black out.


	2. The awakening pt2

"Ugh. Wh-what..." I open my eyes to see brown ones staring directly back at me. The carrot-top smiles.

"It's a good thing you summoned me, or you would've died, captain." He lays me on the floor and I look at my friends.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD. WHO ARE YOU HOW DID YOU GET HERE WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SUMMONING HIM WHY DID YOU COME HOW DID YOU KNOW YOU WERE NEEDED WHAT JUST HAPPENED ARE YOU SURE THAT JACOB SUMMONED YOU HOW DID YOU GET HERE LEAVE NOW YOU'LL KILL SOMEONE PUT DOWN THAT HUGE SWORD!"

"O-okay. Jason calm down. This person-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Right, Ichigo Kurosaki, is a nice man. Shucks, this dude just saved my life." I decide to sit down and try to settle this terrible headache. Then, I hear a devastating howl.

ZWAAAOOOOOOOOOOOo. Ichigo gets up. "Well, I have a job to do." He looks as if he's about to run away. "But one thing." He sits back up, and raises his hand to mine. "Will you join me?"

I think about it. Should I join him and probably get a free sword? Well, I'm down for free shit.

"Sure." I grab his hand, and I am immediatly teleported.


	3. The End

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been posting for a while. I realized how random and stuff that this story was. Whatever, I'll spend a while on a new series of Undertale. Undertale is a new game that came out quite a while ago, but is actually really famous. Anyway if you actually liked this series, I'm sorry it ended so fast. I had nothing. Anyway, begin watching Undertale, played by game grumps. They're funny. Undertale is like, 10 dollas on steam. It's by Toby Fox. The end!


End file.
